I Want to See the Ocean (co-writer needed)
by Mina41q
Summary: After the Titans have been wiped out, there were a few questions that remained. Do we leave the walls? What is beyond the borders? Who is to blame for Troop 104? What will happen to the imprisoned titan shifter? And what will the disgraced Captain Levi do now? (Basically Levi and Eren go outside the walls. Kinda platonic Ereri, may change if I continue.)
1. Where do You Want to Go?

**Hello, I was looking in my Google docs and I came across an old fic I never posted because I was expecting to finish it first. Turns out I'm a loser who finds no motivation to write. Well, anyway, I though the I would post and see if it shouldn't be continued? If you want to be a co-author, message me or something. Or just comment my vanity will make me write it~**  
 **BTW Enked edited it and made it 10X better, so, read their stories, they're good.**

* * *

"Why are you leaving him with me?" Levi asked.

"Because, Levi," Erwin paused. "You're the only former squad leader with experience of containing Eren Jaeger and no current job to do."

"What do you mean no job to do?" The raven haired man questioned with irritation.

"The titans have been long since cleared out, Hanji can't study them now. Why can't they do it? " Levi added to his point."Shitty-Glasses would love the chance to be in charge of Eren."

Erwin looked around this office with caution eyes. However, the closed door was eventually able to calm his nerves. Surely, their whispers of their conversation wouldn't be heard. Hopefully."Hanji is busy at the moment with helping the efforts of expansion." Erwin eyed Levi sternly, "and you have been banned from any missions, regarding the titans… or otherwise." The blonde man casted a solemn face, "not after last time."

The images rolled back into Levi's mind. The horror struck a chord within him. The memories of nothing except blood and the broken bodies of the entire 104th squad just lying in that red-soaked field, none of them ever to return to their families, kept firing at Levi like bullets. Never again, he thought to himself.

"Alright," Levi said. "What do you suppose I do?"

"I don't know." Erwin replied with a sarcastic sigh. "It's a free… 'unlimited' vacation." Erwin smirked, "I'm sure you can think of something."

"Tch, the thrills are far too great," Levi rolled his eyes. His leader couldn't hold back a slight chuckle. Only Levi, he thought, would not take time off with even a hint of pleasure.

* * *

Levi walked down the endless stairs to the basement, which he frequently cursed, to where Eren was held by the government.

Nineteen-years old and yet they still they really don't trust him, Levi thought to himself. He couldn't fathom why this boy was such a threat. If anything, Levi saw him in a different light. He saw in that boy, that nineteen-year old brat, a kid with raw guts and the ability to be humanity's next strongest. Perhaps…

When Levi came to the dark cellar, he first noticed the damp mold covering the walls. Disgusting.

There; behind the bars is where the monster was kept. The brunette haired brat was sound asleep under a pile of blankets that was as shallow as his breathing. Levi wasn't sure how Eren slept well down here. The chill alone was uncomfortable, let alone the eerie silence.

"Oi, brat. Wake up," Levi muttered.

"Humm?" Eren grumbled still in a sleep daze. The Captain cleared his throat and instantly Eren's attention shot into focus. The boy tussled under the sheets his face streaked with panic, his bed no longer tidy. "O-oh Captain, my apologies, Sir. I-I didn't realize it was you."

Levi crossed his arms. "It's fine, I just need to talk with you."

"A-about what, sir?" Eren gulped. The captain took a breath before looking over Eren with steadiness in his eyes.

"The government wants to give you freedom." Levi stated firmly as if he was giving an order. Eren's worried expression quickly dropped and his eyes lit up. "However," Levi hesitated knowing he was going to deliver the buzzkill news. "You'll have to have a chaperone."

Eren sighed with dropping shoulders. "I guess they still don't trust me." The boy's voice was low with disappointment.

"Yeah, lucky for the two of us." Levi grumbled, his flat brows unmoved. "The government will only entrust me with the job." Eren glanced up, his viridian eyes puzzled. Levi deadpanned, "I'm your chaperone, idiot."

Eren was shocked. He can't really be in charge of me again, the boy thought as he looked at his noble leader. After a long and rather uncomfortable silence, Levi finally asked the question.

"Where do you want to go, brat?"


	2. I Want to See the Ocean

**Hiya, as you see there is a new co-author. Also, I just wanted this follows the cannon in no way. You have been warned.**

* * *

 _It was cold. Eren could almost see his breath in the dark room. 'Where am I?' he thought. He looked down at himself, 'Why am I in titan form?'_

 _His form melted away, along with the black surrounding him. He was in a field, one that felt familiar. He made the mistake of looking down._

 _All the harrowing memories flooded back._

 _The partially eaten bodies of his friends were all there. Mikasa, Connie, Krista, Sasha, Ymir, Reiner, Bertoldt, even Armin. None of his friends had been left unscathed. Broken and tangled on the ground. Some of them hanging from the trees by their omni-directional mobility gear. Other just dead on the ground with a puddle of blood surrounding them. And their eyes, the ones that still had them, were looking at him. Judging him._

Eren hadn't done anything to save them. He

let _them die. He didn't try and stop them from being killed. He just watched them die._

 _"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

Eren woke up with a start. He panted loudly and sweat plastered his hair to his forehead. The boy -more of a man, now- looked around at the gauzy cloth walls of his one person tent. The boy stepped out in hopes the painted colors of the sky would calm him down. He leaned against one of the trees on the hill, to reflect all that has happened in a such a short time. _I guess this is really happening_ , he thought.

 _"Where do you want to go, brat?"_

 _Eren thought for a moment; he remembered times as a child. When he would spend hours poured over that old book of Armin's. The one that had the world written inside. The two boys would create fantastic adventures exploring; roam jungles to deserts. Mikasa would join in too, sometimes. She would always be the solider. So many imaginary adventures. An entire world, now safe to explore in; unlike the days he could only play._

 _Eren smiled._

 _"The ocean." The boy spoke up. "I want to go to the ocean."_

 _Levi looked at Eren. He saw the same determination he had not seen in his eyes in years._

 _"Okay. Pack your bags. We leave at sunrise." Levi stood up and unlocked the cage and tossing the keys for the chains around Eren's wrists._

 _"Wait, what?" Eren's eyes widened as he caught the keys._

 _"I can't deal with anymore goddamn bureaucracy. We leave dawn." Levi said to the boy before turning and walking back up the dank stairs._

 _Eren struggled with the locks while flabbergasted before realising something._

 _"What time is it, sir!?" He wouldn't get an answer. Levi was long gone._

Eren's memory faded as he heard Levi marching up the dewey path.

"I don't blame him," Eren said to himself, unaware his chaperone was walking up the grassy hill to him.

"What's that, brat?" Levi questioned. He was irritated that Jaeger's panting woke him up from the little sleep he gets.

"Nothing, sir!" Eren nearly shouted while saluting his captain. Fear for a boot in the face or glare or whatever else could set Levi off.

"Tch, that's going to get annoying." Levi stated.

"What, sir?" Eren asked, standing up straighter. His hairs were almost end on end.

"This 'sir' business. It's annoying," the older man leaned against the adjacent tree to watch to rising sun. "There's no one else here, brat."

"Okay, si-" Eren cupped his hand to his face, embarrassed by his unusual habit.

Levi shot a side glance to Jaeger, to the tents, to the horses, then a look back to the outer Wall Maria far in the distance. "Let's get going. This map Hanji map says we still have miles to go" Levi stated as he walked back to the tents.

"Alright, sir!"

 _I guess some habits are hard to break_ , the two men thought.


End file.
